The present invention relates to a screen crusher for soil materials to be used in the bucket of an excavating machine. The back wall of the machine of the present invention, between a bottom plate and a pivoting joint associated with a bucket boom, is designed as a crushing screen. The present invention includes rotatable crusher elements which, while rotating, crush whatever crushable material is contained in the bucket and at the same time deliver crushed material out of the bucket.
Thus, a screen crusher of the invention is intended for use as an excavating machine accessory to replace a conventional bucket. The device can be used for crushing, screening, ventilating and mixing composts, top soils and moulds.